In lamp assemblies which are used with automotive vehicles, it has become necessary to mount the bulb resiliently in order to minimize the damage to the bulb due to vibration. A typical construction is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,512.
Prior constructions, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,512, have the common fault of cumbersome assembly. In such devices, it has proven virtually impossible to automate the assembly operation due to the structural design. The specific reference noted involves an operation whereby the shock isolating member must be "scraped" through the socket housing. The present invention describes this fault by facilitating an assembly whereby a "truss & lock" arrangement is utilized.
Among the objects of this invention are to provide an improved lamp assembly providing shock resistance mounting which is easily assembled, relatively simple in construction, provides a minimum of vibration to the bulb in use, and incorporates parts that are easily made.